Love's Greatest Gift
by kaashaa
Summary: Tommy and Nikki have been friends and finally lovers what happens when Nikki brings Tommy a surprise in the way of their four year old daughter.  This was on my other account and changed to this one.  Complete story including the wedding.


**Love's Greatest Gift**

**By: PurpleRanger76**

_**Author's Note: **__**I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I get anything for writing. I don't own any of the bands that might appear here either. Okay I get the satisfaction of getting to play around with Characters. Saban and others own them. I do own the characters Nikki, Destiny, and Mandy (yes I have a warped mind but don't we all). Have fun reading and please send me all the reviews you can. There is another story that takes place before this but it is still in the works.**_

It was a warm, sunny, spring day in comparison to the icy knot of dread Nikki felt at that moment, which seemed so out place for in light of her current mood. "I can't believe they talked me into this mess. He's going to kill me when he sees me." Nikki said aloud to herself.

"Mommy, where are we going again?" The little girl sitting next to Nikki asked. Nikki looked at her daughter and smiled.

"We're going to see your daddy, baby." Nikki replied still watching the road ahead. Nikki knew in her heart that this was a good decision and that Tommy needed to know but still she was terrified of seeing Tommy's reaction to her showing up with their four-year-old.

"Mommy, is daddy a nice man? When did you first meet daddy?" Mandy asked. She was curious and that was a good thing. Still it didn't help to quell the fear of rejection that was building in Nikki as she answered her daughter.

"Your daddy is a really nice man that I met in high school a long time ago." Nikki said. It was then that her mind wandered back to the first meeting between her and Tommy.

_**Twelve Years Earlier**_

"_Welcome to Angel Grove High School." Mr. Caplain said as he greeted the two new girls. "It isn't often that we get new students from as far away as New York City. It may take some time for you to adjust to small town life, but I think you will find that everyone in this school is very friendly." He stated, walking with the girls down the hall._

_Another teacher approached Mr. Caplain and the two girls, "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Caplain, but I need you to come to the office. Those two boys are at it again." _

"_Okay I'm on my way." Mr. Caplain said looking around him at the other students congregated in the hallway before class. "Mr. Oliver, Mr. Scott, can I talk to you for a moment." Mr. Caplain asked motioning to the two young men closest to him._

"_Yes sir." The taller boy said coming up to him followed closely by the other boy._

_Nikki's heart almost stopped instantly. He was so cute. She turned to watch her sister just staring at the other boy as if neither she nor anyone else was in the hall. The boy was doing the same thing. "Would you and Mr. Scott mind showing our two new students around? I have some business I must attend to in the office." Mr. Caplain asked, smiling at the two boys. _

"_Sure, we don't mind Mr. Caplain. Don't worry they're in good hands." The other boy said smiling at Destiny. Tommy looked at his best friend and smiled. He had only seen Jason like this one other time." By the way my name is Tommy and this is Jason." Tommy introduced, shaking hands with the two girls._

"_My name is Nikki and this is my twin sister, Destiny." Nikki said smiling back at Tommy and Jason. _

"_Well we had better get going otherwise Ms. Applebee's going to have our heads for missing class again. What class do you two girls have this period?" Tommy asked taking the slip of paper from Nikki. He studied it for a moment before answering his own question. "Good we all have the same class together." Smiling, Tommy motioned everyone to follow him as he led the way to class._

**Present time**

"Mommy are we there yet?" Mandy asked looking at her mom. Nikki didn't answer her daughter's question although she heard it just the same. She was concentrating on watching the road, as it was now starting to rain, and she was worried since they were only twenty or so miles from Riverside, but still had another twenty-two or so miles at least to go to get to Tommy's. Finally, she pulled over under an overpass to wait for the rain to let up some before going on.

"We will be there soon, hunny. Mommy has to wait till this rain stops coming down so hard." She smiled at her daughter. Just like her father so impatient when it came to things coming to pass.

Finally after several intense minutes the rain stopped pounding on the car allowing Nikki and Mandy to leave the sanctuary of the underpass. Everything remained silent for two hours till they pulled into a McDonald's to get something to eat. "Mommy I don't want a hamburger. I want chicken nuggets." Mandy said watching as her mother began to order for the two weary travelers.

"Okay do you want a Sprite or Dr. Pepper with that?" Nikki asked knowing that like both her mother and father the little girl loved Dr. Pepper.

"Dr. Pepper mommy, I like that kind of soda." The little girl answered smiling up at her mother. Nikki placed the order and they got their food.

"Okay let's get this eaten and get back on the road. We still have a few miles to go before we get to your daddy's house.

Finally, after about twenty minutes Nikki and Mandy were once again on the road. Nikki noticed that the clouds were getting dark again meaning more rain was up ahead. Mandy had fallen asleep just a few minutes into the trip having gotten full and sleepy, allowing Nikki's mind to drift back in time to think more on her and Tommy.

_**Ten years earlier**_

"_So what's going on?" Nikki had asked seeing Tommy just staring at a piece of paper. She knew that Tommy usually got a letter from Kim about this time of week, but from the way Tommy was acting she could tell that something about that letter bothered him._

_Adam and Rocky just looked at her. Finally, after several tense minutes, Nikki managed to get the letter and read it. Her heart dropped as she read the words that she knew all to well from many boyfriends. "Tommy, you need some time to gather your thoughts. Let's go snowboarding this weekend, man." Billy suggested._

_Tommy just nodded in agreement. "Billy and I will go with you that way you don't have to spend anytime alone." Kat had quickly agreed. She smiled at him coyly thinking that she now had a chance to be with him._

_Nikki just stared at Tommy before saying anything to him. "Would you like for me to go Tommy? You can show me all those moves you say you can do?" Nikki said smiling at him. She knew how it felt to lose someone. She also knew that with the way Kat was acting he didn't need the extra stress._

_Those simple questions seemed to jar Tommy out of his dream state. "Sure you can go. You said yourself that you were a whiz at this skiing thing lets see how good you really are." Tommy challenged smiling at Nikki. In Tommy's mind he realized that even though he would miss Kim there hadn't been anything between them in a long time. Maybe it was Nikki that he really wanted but because of his manners he felt he couldn't break up with Kim._

"_You know that is something that I would pay to see. Which one of those two kills themselves first on the slopes." A voice giggled from behind. Nikki turned to find her sister and Tanya standing there. Tanya just shook her head and Destiny smiled at her. _

"_What don't think I can handle the slopes, sis? If I remember correctly I think the last bad fall was on you, my dear sister." Nikki stated smiling back at her._

_That started the whole group laughing including Tommy. The guys were glad to see that Tommy was going to get some time away from all his problems with Kim. He and Nikki really was a match made in heaven._

**Present Time**

"Mandy, wake up for mommy." Nikki said in a calm soothing voice. She shook the little girl again. After a few minutes, Mandy's eyes opened.

"Mommy what's wrong?" The little girl asked seeing the troubled look on her mother's face.

"It's nothing hunny. I just didn't want you sleeping to long so you won't sleep tonight." Nikki answered smiling at her daughter.

"Mommy are we there yet, I have to potty." The little girl announced. Nikki knew that it was time for another break for both of them.

"Almost there, baby. Mommy will stop up here at this gas station and you can go to the bathroom while mommy gets some gas. How does that sound, princess?" Nikki said suddenly realizing she had used a name that only Tommy had ever used. It made her mind begin to wonder how Tommy was going to react to her and Mandy showing up.

Finally, mother and daughter reached their designated break stop both ready to get out. "Mommy I have to go real bad." Mandy whined to her mother. She was squirming around trying to get comfortable.

"Okay first things first. Mommy needs to go the bathroom too." Nikki said looking over at her daughter.

They went into the gas station/restaurant and found a clerk who wasn't busy. Nikki tapped the young lady on the arm to get her attention. "Yes, is there something that I can help with ma'am?" the young clerk asked smiling at Mandy.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Nikki asked her.

"Yes, right around that corner first door on your right." The clerk stated pointing to a hallway just a few feet from them.

"Thanks." Nikki replied. "Come on, sweetie."

Both girls went to the bathroom then Nikki led Mandy to the counter while she paid for the gas and something for both of them to drink. "That's $21.56, ma'am." The clerk at the counter told Nikki.

"Here you go." Nikki said handing the clerk a twenty and two ones. "Could you tell me how much farther it is to Reefside?" She asked as the lady handed her the change.

"You're just about there. The city limit sign is just about five hundred yards from here." The clerk said pointing in the direction Nikki was heading.

"Do you have a map of the city that I could look at? I'm looking for a friend's house and I have the address, but I've never been here before." Nikki asked.

"What's the address? I've lived here most of my life so I know pretty much every street around the city."

"It's 1992 Valencia Road." Nikki stated sighing with relief that she had found someone to direct her the right way.

"Oh sure, just go to the next red light and hang a right. You will be on the main road. Then two miles up you will see a sign pointing to a little oil top road. You hang a left there and that's Valencia Road. The numbers are on the mailboxes so you'll have to go slow." The clerk answered smiling at the two.

"Thank you for the help." Nikki said. She turned to Mandy. "Let's get going baby girl. We're almost there." She told the little girl taking her hand.

"Mommy are we really that close to daddy?" Mandy asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah sweetheart we are close. We should be there in no time." Nikki said strapping her daughter into her seat. She got in, put on her own seatbelt, and started the car. She watched as Mandy got settled in before pulling out of the parking lot. It was then that she let her mind wander to the last time that she and Tommy spent together.

_**Six Years Earlier**_

"_Hey, blue eyes." Tommy said coming up to where three girls were talking. He put his arm on a blonde girl's shoulder then bent down to kiss her on the cheek._

"_Hey how was class?" Nikki asked. She knew that he had been having trouble in Professor Aiken's class from the time that he had started. She had tried to help as much as possible knowing that he had to at least make a B in it._

"_It went. I swear I think that Professor Aiken has it in for me. She told me that I am the first one to give my report tomorrow. So how was your class, baby?" Tommy asked bending down and giving Nikki a short, sweet kiss again._

"_Man, I think I made a mistake about taking Anatomy and Chemistry in the same semester but, I'm making it through. I got that test in Anatomy back that I took a couple of days ago." Nikki said smiling at Tommy. She was amazed at how well their relationship had gone from nothing to where they were today. She only hoped in her heart that she and Tommy would marry and settle down. She had found her match._

"_And how did you do 'Ms. I told you not to take those classes'? Look what happened to me when I tried taking two classes like that at the same time." Destiny asked smiling at the both of them. It was as if those two were meant to be. Both were stubborn and hardheaded but yet anytime Nikki was around Tommy he was different than he had been when he was with either Kim or Kat. She couldn't place it except to say that Tommy was at peace with himself around Nikki._

"_I got a B+ on that exam. I thought that I failed it because I missed those two days of lecture when I was sick, but I didn't. I'm just glad that I made well on that test because the next one is going to be a doozy. Besides with you and Tommy making sure that I studied 24/7 how could I not pass it?" Nikki spouted back at her sister. _

_They both laughed and shook their heads. It was good to have people willing to push her as hard as she did for them. "So are we going to eat or do I need to find my own food?" Tommy asked looking from one girl to the other._

"_No, we were just talking about where we wanted to pick something up at. Where would you like to go?" Nikki asked looking up at Tommy._

"_How about that new Chinese place just a couple of blocks from here? I hear they have a good buffet." Tommy offered._

"_Sounds like a plan to me what about you, sis?" Nikki asked._

"_Yeah sounds good to me. I'll call Tanya and Adam and see if they want to join us. Hey Heather, your welcome to join us too." Destiny said pulling out her cell then looking at the third girl who had been quiet._

"_Sure that is if you don't mind my tagging along. I don't want to be a bother." Heather responded._

"_Nah we'd love to have you tag along. Besides, we'll need as many girls as possible to keep an eye on the boys. Especially because the last time I saw Adam he and Rocko were together." Destiny said smiling at Heather and Nikki._

"_Oh that's good, all three of the children coming. Not like we didn't have our hand full with just two of them as it is huh sis." Nikki quipped smiling at Tommy then sticking her tongue out._

"_Hey, I behave myself. I know that if I don't, these two will beat me senseless. Isn't that right beautiful?" Tommy spouted squeezing Nikki's shoulder gently._

"_You better believe it baby." Nikki said swatting Tommy's hand playfully. _

**Present Time**

"Drat it all! I wish this rain would stop. I can't see a blessed thing with the rain coming down like this." Nikki said aloud to herself. She turned to watch her daughter playing with her doll, paying no attention to the rain or her mother's emotional outburst.

"Mommy are we there yet? Kaithleen and I are tired." Mandy said a few minutes later looking at her mother with a stare that Nikki had only seen Tommy give her when he really wanted answers. It made Nikki's heart skip a beat.

"Almost there princess. Just a little further down here and we should be at your daddy's house. Just be a little more patient with mommy." Nikki replied.

"Do you think that daddy will be glad to see us, Mommy? I will be happy to see him." Mandy added.

"I am pretty sure he will happy to see us both." Nikki said thinking to herself that he didn't even know that his daughter existed and that might complicate things a bit. It was at that moment that Nikki felt the car shutter and then the engine cut.

"Mommy, what was that?" Mandy asked tears beginning to form in her eyes. Nikki knew that she was like her in that she knew before it happened that it wasn't good. That was her grandfather coming out in her.

"Don't worry any hunny the car stalled a little. I am sure it's just something minor. Just sit still, baby." Nikki answered pulling her cell phone and a piece of paper from her purse beside her. She turned her cell phone on only to find that the signal was totally gone. _Great just what I didn't need at this point, a non-working cell phone, why does this always happen to me when I need this stupid thing the most. _Nikki thought. She turned to find Mandy had gone back to playing with her doll. This allowed Nikki time to think what the next move should be as well as allow another memory to flood back into her conscious mind that also happened to begin with a rainstorm.

_**Five Years ago**_

_After eating one evening, the group separated into couples. Nikki and Tommy went for their usual walk along the shore of the lake. "So did you get a letter from Mr. Mercer offering you the position you talked to him about?" Nikki asked._

_Tommy sighed and shook his head. It had been weeks since he had talked to this Mercer and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever hear anything from him. "I wish I had heard something. I only have this semester to finish and then it's important that I get some type of internship so that I can get my masters. I just wish he would hurry up and make a decision." Tommy said._

"_Don't worry. I bet you'll hear from him soon. I mean you have the most to offer and the most training. You dug for a while with David so that has to account for something. Besides, if you don't get that you could always ask your brother if he would let you do your internship under him. I mean I remember him not being happy that you wouldn't even consider it the first time." Nikki reminded him. She wondered why he was insistent about this Mercer fellow. Course she also knew that she was biased because if Tommy stayed with David, then she would be near him._

"_You know how I feel about taking charity from my brother. I love David but I don't want to have to depend on him to carry my career. Besides if I get this position it could lead to a better job down the road, which means that we could even start planning for the future for both of us." Tommy answered stopping Nikki and pulling her close to him._

"_I know that it's important to you. I just don't want to lose you Tommy. I know this much, nothing can separate our love for each other." Nikki said pulling Tommy down into a nice kiss that last several minutes. The kiss however was cut shorter than either wanted when the sky, which had clouded over, began to release the pent up rain._

"_AHHH! This is just wonderful. Talk about bad timing!" Tommy shouted as he and Nikki made for the safe covering of Tommy's Jeep._

"_It could be worse. Besides I thought you liked playing in the rain baby?" Nikki spouted back smiling at Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes and headed back toward the school._

_The drive was short but before either knew it, they were stopping at Tommy's house because the rain was getting heavier. "We're going to have to wait this out; that's all there is to it. I can't see very far in front of me._

"_That's fine with me I am sure your mom and dad won't mind. Besides I promised your mom that I would drag you home some time soon." Nikki rebuked. _

"_Yeah well they're going to miss me. They ended up going to some conference together that dad had to attend in New York. They won't be back till sometime this Sunday." Tommy said opening the door to let them in. He went into the adjoining room and came back with two towels._

"_Sounds like fun for them. I know your mom has been begging your dad to take her on a vacation for several months now. I'm glad she is getting some semblance of one. She needs it the way they work her at the hospital." Nikki replied as she took the towel Tommy handed her._

"_Yeah dad tells mom all the time that she works too hard but you know my mom. Do you feel up to some cocoa?" Tommy asked taking the towel back once Nikki had dried herself off some._

"_Yeah cocoa sounds good to me." Nikki answered back walking over to answer the phone. She picked it up once she noticed the number as that of a good friend of Tommy's. "Hello, Oliver residence, Nikki speaking."_

"_Hey Nikki is your worse half there?" A familiar voice answered._

"_Hey, Kaleb, yeah he's here. Hang on just a second." Nikki answered back getting Tommy's attention. She pointed to the phone and mouthed out Kaleb's name before handing Tommy the phone._

"_Hey man. How did you know to call me here?" Tommy greeted. It wasn't like Kaleb to call unexpectedly unless something was up._

"_I talked to Adam and he said he figured you guys went to see your parents. But the reason I called was that Mr. Mercer with that program you applied for called. He said he wanted to talk to you and gave me a number to give to you." Kaleb answered._

"_Cool. Hang on let me get a pen and paper right quick." Tommy answered motioning to Nikki that he needed a pen and piece of paper. Nikki handed him the items, watching as he got the number from Kaleb. He hung up with Kaleb a few moments later._

"_What did Kaleb want?" Nikki asked looking hard at Tommy. She could tell something had pleased and worried him at the same time._

"_Mr. Mercer called and wants to talk to me. Why don't you go get a movie started and I'll join you in just a little bit. I want to call and find out what he wanted." Tommy answered giving Nikki a short kiss then smiling at her._

"_Okay, I'll call something in from my cell phone for us to eat. Anything in particular you want?" Nikki asked smiling back._

"_Nah, I'm not picky as long as it isn't that Tae food that we had the last time. Man that stuff made me sick for days." Tommy said watching as Nikki shook her head in agreement and headed for the living room._

_About forty-five minutes later Tommy returned with a big grin on his face. "Good news, baby?" Nikki asked watching as Tommy sat down and got a piece of pizza._

"_Yeah I talked with Mr. Mercer and he said that I got the position just that he was late sending the letter and details and that in a few days I should get something from his office. He apologized to me and told me that he found a new dig and has been trying to find staff and funding for that dig." Tommy said biting down into the pizza. _

"_Awesome baby, that means you may have your own dig to explore huh? It's just what you wanted, your own playground." Nikki quipped giggling at Tommy as he waved his hand in front of his face in the sign for heat. _

"_I love you too, Nikki." Tommy answered taking a long gulp to help with the heat in his mouth. He missed his mouth and some soda spilled on his shirt._

"_Yeah well you missed a spot." Nikki answered grabbing a napkin and wiping at a spot on his shirt. Tommy grabbed her hand and started tickling her. This ended up with him on top of her and looking into those blue eyes that seemed to paralyze him every time._

"_Tommy. . . I don't think. . ." Nikki started as Tommy's lips found hers in a very passionate kiss. Tommy let his tongue find its way into her mouth._

"_Don't talk. Just feel, Nikki." Tommy answered huskily when they had come up for air. He felt her relax her body. He began placing little kisses along her neck. He began unbuttoning her shirt as he continued placing kisses. Soon both shirts were off and Tommy started working on her bra._

_He began placing kisses on her neck and down to her breast. As he was doing this, he felt her stiffen on him. "Tommy I. . . ." Nikki began._

"_Shh, baby. If you don't want to go any further just tell me and we will stop." Tommy answered finding the last clasp and undoing her bra. Nikki placed his hand on her breast then smiled in her answer to Tommy. _

_Later as they laid quietly together Tommy still on top, it finally hit both of them what had happened. "Tommy, we shouldn't have done this." Nikki said a panic on her face._

"_Nikki, please don't panic on me. Your right we shouldn't have, but we did. There's nothing we can do now. Unless you're telling me you didn't enjoy it." Tommy responded trying to get Nikki to relax again._

"_No, Tommy I enjoyed it but, still, we should have waited till a more appropriate time. Although I have to admit that you sure do look good." Nikki answered her eyes once again showed no panic but all love in them._

_Tommy bent down and kissed her running his hand along her side. "Hmm that isn't fair Mr. Oliver." Nikki responded pushing against Tommy enough to feel him become excited._

"_Oh really, I personally think that it's you that's not being fair." Tommy answered back rubbing himself against her._

"_Yeah but here's the deal we need to get going cause I have to be back in time to take a bath and finish that paper for tomorrow." Nikki quipped finally pushing Tommy off her and getting up._

"_Man, you really __don't__ play fair do you? Oh well, that's what I love about you, baby." Tommy answered helping her to get her bra back on and getting dressed himself._

**Present Time**

"Come on baby let's get your raincoat on." Nikki said helping Mandy to put on her raincoat and button it. She grabbed a jacket that was in her car and put it on her self-knowing that there was nothing she could do to protect either of their heads from the pouring rain.

"Mommy, are we going to have to walk in the rain?" Mandy asked watching her mom ready herself as best as she could.

"Yeah baby. Mommy can't get the car going and can't call anyone to come to us. I think there's a house not too far from here and then we can call your daddy from there to come get us. Now, are you ready baby?" Nikki said looking at her daughter.

"Mommy, what about Kaithleen? She's going to get all wet in this rain." Mandy said as Nikki pulled on Mandy's hood and tied it under her chin.

"Baby, we're going to have to leave Kaithleen here for the time being. Mommy doesn't have anything to cover her and you know she doesn't like the rain. We will come back in a bit for her. Besides I bet she wants to watch the car so no one hurts it." Nikki answered smiling at Mandy.

Mandy looked at her doll then back at her mother. "Mommy, Kaithleen says she will guard the car till we get back." Mandy announced.

"Okay baby, let's get going. " Nikki said. She pulled open her door and helped Mandy to get out. The two took hands and began walking along the road the whole time Nikki hoped that someone would find them and pick them up. They crossed over a bridge and Nikki noticed that the water was rising fast. She hoped that they could get back to the car before the creek overran its banks. As they walked Nikki, let her memory crawl back into the past to another rainy night.

_**Four Years Ago**_

_She couldn't believe it. A whole year apart and now today, she was seeing the man she loved for the first time since he left. She wiped the sweat from her hands as she watched the people getting off the bus. She couldn't see him, but she remembered him telling her that he had cut his hair. "Come on, Tommy." Nikki muttered to herself._

"_Nikki!" Tommy hollered once he cleared the bus. He caught Nikki as she jumped into his arms. They kissed not caring that others were watching them. He knew it had been a long year for both of them._

"_Oh baby I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." Nikki said stepping back to admire him. "Man, I can't believe you cut your hair. I like it though." Nikki added running her hands through his hair._

"_So you like it huh. My brother's probably going to have a cow when he sees it. By the way where is everyone?" Tommy asked looking around for at least his mom and dad._

"_Your mom and dad are at your Aunt Shelly's and Uncle John's. He had an accident and your mom is helping out, at least till he gets back on his feet. It wasn't a bad accident but. He still had to have surgery to fix a rib. Your brother and Kat are, well, having a baby at the moment." Nikki said smiling at the shock expression on Tommy's face._

"_A baby! When was I to be informed that I was going to be an Uncle?" Tommy quipped smiling at his girlfriend._

"_I thought we'd go later and visit them. Besides I wanted time to greet you on my own, baby." Nikki said softly rubbing her hands against his chest._

_Tommy smiled and followed her toward her vehicle. "So, where are we going?" He asked watching as Nikki started the car and pulled out into the steadily moving traffic._

"_Well, I wanted to show the apartment I got us for when you get back. Your mom thought it was nice." Nikki said pulling on to the highway._

"_An apartment, huh, where did you get one at?" Tommy asked._

"_Remember the apartment that we looked at before you left? Well I talked to the manager and she agreed to let me have it at a cheaper rate than what she wanted if I work in the office with her." Nikki said smiling. She didn't have to see the look to know that Tommy was happy she had gotten the apartment._

_It didn't take them long to reach the apartment complex. "Wow, I had forgotten how nice this place was." Tommy said aloud watching as Nikki pulled up and punched in a code to get the gates open._

"_Yeah that's what your mom said. Here we are." Nikki announced pulling up and pointing to a nearby door._

"_Cool. I really could use a shower at this point. That was a long bus ride." Tommy said as Nikki opened the door and they came in._

"_Here I'll show you where the bathroom is. After you shower we'll go see David and Kat then get something to eat." Nikki said showing him the bathroom. _

"_Sounds like a plan to me. I'll be out in a few minutes." Tommy said. He backed Nikki against the wall and kissed her. "I've missed you a lot." He said after they parted for air._

"_I've missed you too. And I've missed this the most." Nikki said pulling him closer allowing his body to cover hers. Their lips met as his tongue found its way into her mouth. It took several minutes before they parted again._

"_I'd better get cleaned up if we're going anywhere." He said finally pulling himself away from her and going into the bathroom. _

_The days passed so fast for Tommy that he couldn't believe that he was about to leave. He had spent time with his brother and new nephew as well as with his parents and Nikki, but, still, it didn't feel like nearly enough. "Hey, baby." Nikki said startling Tommy from his thoughts._

"_Sorry, what's wrong?" Tommy asked looking at Nikki. He could tell there was something that was bothering her and he didn't like the look in her eyes._

"_Tommy, I don't want you to go back. Can't you stay a little longer?" Nikki asked lowering her head. She wasn't being selfish she just wanted more time to spend with the man she loved._

"_Nikki, you know that I have to go back. If I don't then I lose all that work that I've completed besides I told you it was only one more year. When I get back we can start planning our lives together." Tommy said taking Nikki into his arms._

"_Can we at least spend tonight together and not go anywhere. I just want you to myself for one night with no interference." Nikki said tears slipping down her face. _

"_You betcha baby." Tommy said bending down and kissing her lips. They never broke the kiss as Tommy picked her up and carried her to her bed._

"_Tommy hold me like you did the night we got caught in the rain." Nikki said pulling him on top of her._

_Tommy never said a word but started kissing her neck along the left side. He could feel her body respond quickly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked still every so often kissing her neck._

"_Yes, Tommy, I do. I want to feel what I felt that night." Nikki responded rubbing her body along his. All talking ended as Tommy to pinned her hands above her head, giving him the advantage he wanted. He knew she liked it because all she did was moan in response._

_The next morning the alarm went off causing Tommy to jump. He hit the button quickly so as not to wake Nikki. He got up quietly, dressed, and went into the living room. There, he wrote a letter to Nikki._

_**Dear Nikki,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you this morning but I wanted to tell you that I love you and that, if you will wait, I will return for you. I have a chance to get a better position. I know this is hard on both of us, but it's not for too much longer. Soon we will be together again. I'll call you when I get there and check on you. Be careful and if you need anything call my parents or me.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Tommy**_

_He finished the letter and reread it several times before deciding that it would have to do. He went into the bedroom and sighed. He finally placed the letter on the pillow, then leaned over and gave Nikki a kiss before leaving. He only hoped that Nikki would forgive him for leaving like this._

**Present Time**

Several days had passed since the last attack, the four teens and their mentor were sitting at the lab waiting, and wondering what was keeping Mesogog from attacking. "Hey Doctor O. do you think that they gave up?" Ethan asked watching as his mentor and fellow Ranger looked at a report for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"No, unfortunately I don't Ethan. I can't understand what has them so quiet. It's not like Mesogog." Dr. Thomas Oliver said.

"Tommy, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out sooner than we want to." Haley said watching Tommy with the computer, "I would enjoy this lull while I could." She knew that it was Tommy's training that kept him on his toes and, ironically, it was that same uptightness that gave him the patience to train the kids he now called Power Rangers.

Conner wandered over to them carrying a book he had gotten from Tommy's living room earlier. "Hey, Doctor O., I didn't know that you graduated from Angel Grove High School."

Tommy turned around and took the book carefully from Conner. He turned the pages as if they would fall out smiling every so often as he got glances of faces of people that he once knew. "Yeah, I lived there with my parents until I went to graduate school. My parents still live there, although it's been a while since I talked to them, or any of my friends, for that matter."

"That's cool. I hear that Angel Grove is like one of the best high schools to go to. Who's this?" Kira asked pointing to a picture that Tommy had stopped on.

"Who, those two girls?" Tommy asked forcing a smile. Kira nodded in response.

"Looks like you were real chummy with them. I wish I could be real chummy with girls like that." Conner said. His wink at Tommy earned him a swat on the arm from Kira as well and conspiratorial glances from the other two boys.

"Well, those two girls were people that everyone trusted. The one on my left was my girlfriend in college. Her name is Nichole Walker. The other girl is her twin sister, Destiny Walker. We just called them Nikki and Des." Tommy said smiling at the picture before handing the book back to Conner. He sighed heavily. Just seeing a picture of Nikki drove his emotions wild.

"Whatever happened to Nikki and Des?" Ethan asked looking over Conner's shoulder at the picture. Both boys looked long and hard at the two girls. There was a respect and love present there that bespoke of family or an even closer relationship.

"The last thing that I heard about Des was that she married my best friend, Jason. I haven't heard about Nikki in a long time and I didn't see her at the wedding." Tommy answered sitting down and turning toward the computer. _I wonder why I didn't see Nikki there. It wasn't like her to miss something that important especially since it was her __sister__ getting married. Maybe she had something come up that couldn't wait. Still she would have found a way._ Tommy thought, eventually pushing the memory of Nikki out of his mind.

"I think that is a sore subject, Ethan." Kira quipped quietly to Ethan. She shook her head in warning not to ask any more questions about either one of the girls.

"So, Tommy, have you talked to your mom lately?" Haley said coming up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No, why did you ask?" Tommy said turning to face Haley. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he wondered why she would have mentioned his parents to him.

"Oh, no particular reason except that I heard your mom's voice on the answering machine saying that someone was coming to find you. You need to call home soon because she wants to talk to you before this person gets here." Haley answered, smiling at the look on Tommy's face as he jumped up and took the stairs two at a time to get to the phone.

Tommy dashed into his kitchen and picked up the receiver quickly dialing his parents' home phone number. After several rings the phone was picked up. "Hello, Oliver residence, this is Destiny speaking, may I take a message?" A voice answered.

"Hey Des this is the one person that you haven't heard from in a long time. What's up?" Tommy answered knowing that the moment that Destiny heard his voice she knew who he was but he still wanted to be a smart-ass to her.

"Hmm, let's see I don't think I know you because you never call. Since you sound like you're in a hurry and your mom is trying to tear the phone away from me I'll let you talk to her, but I want to talk after she gets through so don't hang up. Oh, by the way, it's good to hear your voice Tommy." Destiny said. Tommy heard the phone change hands and then his mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey, sweetie how is everything going?" His mom asked her sweet voice filling the receiver. Tommy knew he would never get over feeling secure when he heard her voice.

"It's going good here. I'm enjoying teaching at the high school, but other than that nothing to report, mom. So what did you want to talk to me about; who is coming to see me?" Tommy asked wondering who would want to come so far and why would it be important to his mom that she called and talked to him first.

"Tommy, I wanted to be the one to tell you that it's Nikki coming to see you and that I want you to be level headed cause she has a surprise for you that she didn't know how or when to tell you about it." Jan answered. She knew her son well enough to know that he might over react with that news making it hard on himself, Nikki and Mandy. That wouldn't help any of them at all with this first meeting.

"Okay, so when is she due in here mom?" Tommy asked beginning to get butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Nikki again. He wondered what it was that Nikki had to show him. _Could she have found someone else and wants my blessing for her to get married? I mean I did leave her without saying goodbye._ Tommy thought.

"Well she left here some time ago so she should be getting there anytime. I told her that should she have problems finding your address that she should call you." Jan said. "Has she not gotten there yet?"

"No, she hasn't yet but don't worry she may not have found me yet. If she isn't here in a few minutes then I'll go looking for her." Tommy replied feeling even more nervous now then when he first learned that Nikki was coming. It would be like Mesogog to go looking for Nikki and get to her first.

"Okay. If you have to go looking for her she has on a purple sundress with a small picture of a unicorn rearing on the left side. She is driving a purple Chevy Convertible. It has one sticker that says: _I am not always right but I __**am**__ driving this vehicle so get over it_ on it." Jan offered hoping that Nikki would show up soon. She was worried that with the little one maybe going to see Tommy wasn't one of the brighter ideas she and Destiny had talked Nikki into.

"Don't worry mom I'll find her. Like I said, she may not have had time to find me yet. Let me talk to Destiny." Tommy said trying to calm his mom. He knew from experience that she was a natural worrier and that until she heard Nikki's voice on the phone she wouldn't be okay with her coming here.

"Okay hunny, here's Destiny. If Nikki should get there or call then tell Destiny so that she can tell me." Jan said. Tommy could here the phone shuffling then Destiny's voice filled the receiver.

"Hey Tommy, what's up besides the fact that you don't call?" Destiny quipped. It was good to see that Destiny wasn't worried about Nikki not being there yet. Maybe that would help his mom.

"Well, other than I am once again in over my head and this time it's my fault then there's nothing to complain about here. How's married life treating you?" Tommy quipped back.

"Well you are going to be less a best friend if he doesn't stop being so over protective of me. I mean I'm pregnant, not dying. At least that's the way I feel about it. From the way Jason's acting you would think that I'm some fragile porcelain doll about to break. By the way you have a nephew who's just dying to meet you Uncle Tommy." Destiny answered back.

"That's cool!" Tommy exclaimed. "So what's his name and how old is he?" Tommy asked excited to hear such good news. He couldn't believe that Destiny and Jason had one kid and another on the way.

"His name is Hayden Thomas Scott and he is two and a half years old. He's also being a pain in daddy's tail at the moment because he doesn't want to eat his supper." Destiny answered.

"It sounds like he inherited his stubbornness from his father." Tommy stated chuckling at the sounds he was hearing from Jason over the receiver.

"Yeah although I get the blame for giving him the Skywalker temper though, which by the way, he does have." Destiny said chuckling too.

Tommy was about to quip about the temper when his doorbell rang. "Hang on Des; I have to answer my door. Be right back." Tommy said laying the phone down and going to the door. Tommy pulled open the door a little. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked looking at the girl that was standing there smiling at him. He could sense that he had known the girl before. The hair was different but he could sense something that made her smile almost irascible to him.

"Yeah, you could let me in out of this weather unless you want to spend time with me at the hospital. That is if you even recognize me Thomas Patrick Oliver." The girl said smiling again at the sudden recognition on Tommy's face.

"Nikki! I am so happy to see you. Mom called to tell me that you were on your way so that if you called I wouldn't be surprised. Come on in and get out of the rain." Tommy said pulling Nikki into the house. She was followed closely by a little girl that Tommy could tell instantly was Nikki's daughter cause she looked just like Nikki. It worried Tommy that Nikki would bring her daughter this far but what worried him even more was where the little girl's father was. He knew that Nikki would be loyal him. Was the guy still in the car or did he leave her to raise this child on her own?

"Thanks. Mandy take off your shoes love bug so that we don't get mud everywhere and let mommy take off your rain coat." Nikki said to the little girl beside her. Tommy watched as Nikki bent down and began removing the little girl's shoes and raincoat.

"Did you two walk a long way up here? You're too drenched to have driven then ran to the door Nikki." Tommy scolded watching as Nikki removed her own shoes, socks and light jacket.

Nikki sighed. She knew that she would never fool Tommy when it came to getting away with things she shouldn't do. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with that car. My cell doesn't have a signal either so I couldn't call you. It's just down the road from here on the other side of the bridge." Nikki said smiling at Tommy then shaking her head. She had tried many times to argue with him but every time she lost. This time would be no different for her and she knew it, but still it was fun to try.

"Well as soon as this rain let's up then we will go have a look at your car and see if we can call someone to get that fixed." Tommy said turning toward Trent and Kira who had just came in. "Will one of you go get towels and blankets so that these two don't catch a cold?" He asked.

"Tommy you don't have to do . . ." Nikki's voiced trailed as Tommy's gaze hushed her from further protest.

"Look, mom would have my head if I let either of you get sick. Besides I know for a fact that you wouldn't let me stand there wet and shivering." Tommy stated taking the towels and blankets that the two kids had gotten and handing them to Nikki.

"Your right Tommy thanks. Speaking of which I think you had better get back to talking to your mom or my sister which ever one is on the phone at the moment before both of them have a cow." Nikki said smiling and pointing to the phone. She had noticed it the moment she came in. She remembered Jan telling her that she was going to call and only hoped that Tommy didn't know. She couldn't handle him being hurt at least not now.

"Yeah I think your sister is having a cow wondering how you are. I know my mom is." Tommy stated smiling at Nikki knowingly. He reached over and grabbed the phone still keeping one eye carefully on Nikki and the kid. "Okay I'm back and your sister is fine other than a little car trouble." Tommy added.

"It's about time that you remembered me. I'm glad she's okay. Is Mandy okay too?" Destiny asked feeling apprehension about the baby being forced to walk in the rain. Tommy could hear the tension ease in her voice even though she asked about the little girl. There must have been a lot of talk before Nikki made this trip.

"Yeah, she seems fine other than she's fighting Nikki about taking off her shoes. She sure is cute. So when did Nikki get married?" Tommy asked wanting to know what had been plaguing him from the time that he found out that Nikki was coming.

"She isn't married Tommy. I don't want to tell you any more cause I think that's something that Nikki and you should talk about. I'll let your mom know that the two girls are okay and let you get off here and talk with Nikki. Just be open-minded Tommy and take what Nikki has to say in stride. In other words don't over react. I'm off here and if you need to holler at Jason and I just call your mom and dad's house." Destiny said.

"I will and take care of yourself and come see me sometime. You, Jason and Hayden drop by anytime. I would be glad to have you guys down." Tommy said. He and Destiny finally finished their good-byes and he hung up the phone.

"Well did she have that cow?" Nikki quipped smiling as Tommy returned to the living room where she and the others were sitting.

"Nah, she's going to calm my mom down because she was upset that you weren't here earlier but other than that she was cool." Tommy answered sitting down across from Nikki who was sitting on the couch.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Mandy said tugging on Nikki's shirt trying to get her mom's attention. Nikki finally turned her attention to her daughter's demands.

"Hunny wait just a moment while mommy is talking. Then I'll get you something to eat." Nikki said reprimanding her daughter but smiling at the same time. '_She always did remind me of Tommy'_ Nikki thought.

"Don't worry about it I can do that. Come on little one I will get you something that can warm you up while mommy spends some time talking in here. Come on guys." Haley offered taking Mandy's hand and leading her to the kitchen. The four teens followed closely behind as well.

After they left Nikki's face showed worry and concern as she turned and faced Tommy. "What's wrong Nikki?" Tommy asked noticing that there were tears in her eyes.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this…" Nikki started sighing and wiping tears from her eyes. "Well…it's…Never mind we can talk some later about it." Nikki said in a whisper hiding her face. Tommy watched as Nikki shook as she cried.

"Nikki, you know you can tell me anything. It can't be all that bad that you couldn't tell me. I am here for you no matter what." Tommy insisted taking Nikki's head and turning it to face him. He began wiping the tears that had streaked down her face with the edge of the blanket.

"Tommy, I don't want to make things hard on you. You seem to have made a good life for yourself. Your wife seems nice and I don't want her thinking that I came here to interrupt the peace that you have." Nikki said dissolving into more tears.

"Nikki, Haley isn't my wife. She's a friend of mine. I never married after I left you. I didn't have the heart to hurt you and I always had it in the back of my mind that I was going to come for you when I got finished with what I was doing." Tommy said pulling her close to him and putting his arms around her to comfort her.

After a few minutes Nikki pulled away enough to look at Tommy. "I thought that . . . well by the way she . . . seemed so comfortable that she was your wife. I never thought that you'd come back for me." Nikki said the surprise in her voice evident.

"Nikki, I would have never left you to face whatever's plaguing you by yourself. I wanted so bad to take you with me but trust me you wouldn't have wanted to be there. What's bothering you; tell me so that I can help?" Tommy said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Tommy I . . . don't know how to tell you. I'm afraid you're going to be mad at me for keeping this from you for so long. I . . . I . . . wanted to find you and tell you but by the time that I found out I was sure you would have found someone else. I mean neither of us exactly planned for this to happen." Nikki said lowering her voice to a whisper.

Suddenly it dawned on Tommy what Nikki was talking about and why she had suddenly lowered her voice. "You . . . you . . . mean she is . . . is . . . my daughter!" He exclaimed quietly. He watched as Nikki shook her head yes then turned from him.

"Your mom and my sister were the ones that finally convinced me that I should tell you that you had a kid. I told them that I didn't want to intrude on your life by showing up or calling and going 'Oh by the way you have a kid that's four years old.'" Nikki said trying hard to hold back her fear.

Tommy cleared his throat. He was shocked yes from the sudden realization that he had a child but somehow he had known from the moment that he and Nikki had come together that he wanted to have a family with her. He finally shifted his gaze to watch the girl as she played with a loose string on the blanket. "I am surprised to find you and my little girl here but I'm not mad at you for not telling me Nikki. I shouldn't have just left you with only a letter saying that I would come back." Tommy said smiling at her.

"I admit at first I was angry that you left. Then after I learned I was pregnant I was even angrier at you for leaving me here to deal with this child we created. As time wore on though I was worried that you would come back and find out then leave again thinking that I was trying to keep you from doing what you wanted to do. Now, I'm glad that you gave me this piece of you. She is a lot like you according to your mother." Nikki said smiling back at Tommy.

Tommy grinned at Nikki. He could tell that she had been through a lot and now she could finally relax a little. "Oh really, what else did my mom tell you and your sister that I need to prepare myself for?" Tommy asked grinning playfully at Nikki.

"Oh, the usual stuff 'Dr.' Oliver." Nikki said goosing Tommy in the ribs. That started a tickling fest from the both of them. It ended with Tommy laying partially on Nikki and tickling her.

"Mommy what are you doing?" a little voice asked from behind Nikki. Both she and Tommy sat up and Nikki turned to their daughter.

"Hey sweetie did you get enough to eat?" Nikki asked ignoring the question.

"Uh huh, Aunt Haley gave me some soup and some crackers that look like little fish and some cookies for eating my soup." Mandy said smiling at her mommy. She finished with her description and climbed into her mother's lap then turned to face Tommy.

"So are you warm now?" Tommy asked smiling at Mandy.

He took in every detail about her. She looked like Nikki with her blue piercing eyes and full face. She had dirty blonde hair and she was going to be tall that was for sure. The shape of her face resembled his but she had more of Nikki in that face than him. She had his smile and he liked that, it made her appear slightly mischievous. He wondered what her temperament was like. Was she easy-going like her mom or up tight and a worrier like him?

"Yes sir. Thank you for letting mommy and me come out of the rain. We are going to see my daddy. This is the first time that I have ever seen him." Mandy said pulling Tommy's mind back to the present.

"Yes, we are baby. Now, I want you to meet someone okay?" Nikki said getting Mandy's attention.

"Who is it Mommy?" Mandy asked turning to look at her mom with wide eyes.

"Mandy, I want you to meet your daddy." Nikki said pointing to Tommy and taking his hand in hers. "This is your daddy, baby." She finished tears beginning to slip down her cheeks as she smiled at Tommy.

"You are my daddy?" Mandy asked gazing wide-eyed at Tommy with the same look that Tommy had given Nikki earlier. She shied away looking nervously from Tommy to Nikki and snuggling herself even more into Nikki.

"Yes I am your daddy." Tommy said smiling at her then reaching over to tickle her. "What's your name?" He asked after she had quit laughing.

"Amanda Rose Oliver, but my uncle Jason calls me munky and my mommy, aunt Destiny and Mimi call me Mandy. My pappa calls me his little angel. He says that I came from heaven to look after you and mommy." Mandy replied.

"I think that your pappa is absolutely right. You look just like your mommy." Tommy said. Mandy looked at him and smiled. Shortly afterward, she climbed from her mothers arms into the arms of the man that she had for so long only known by name and picture.

"I have missed you daddy. Please tell me that you aren't going away ever again." Mandy stated tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Tommy.

"No, princess, I'm going to stay right here with you. I don't want to miss you growing up anymore." Tommy said holding her as she fell asleep.

Tommy finally looked over at Nikki who was curled up asleep on the couch. "Well the least I can do is get you two comfortable." Tommy said softly to himself.

He picked up Mandy and laid her down in the room across from his own. "There little one you don't worry any. Your daddy is going to make sure that you grow up never needing a thing." He whispered to her leaning down, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"She said that you and I should to be together because she wanted her mommy and daddy to be there to see her grow up." A voice said behind Tommy. He turned around in surprise to find a sleepy but mostly awake Nikki standing in the doorway.

He smiled as he came to the door and ushered Nikki into the hall. He turned and closed the door some so that the light in the hall wouldn't bother Mandy. "I thought you were asleep. What woke you?" Tommy asked watching as Nikki yawned.

"I woke up because I didn't feel Mandy near me. I followed you and her up here. It's a mom thing trust me." Nikki said smiling as she yawned once again.

"Well it looks like you need to get some sleep as well. Come on lets find you a place to sleep." Tommy said reaching over and guiding Nikki into his room. You can sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs if you need me." Tommy said guiding Nikki into bed and covering her up.

"Tommy I don't want you to leave me." Nikki said looking at Tommy with desperation. "I'm scared that this is a dream and that I'll wake up and everything would be the same as before."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He said sliding into bed next to her. He tried not to let himself get excited as he curled her up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and fell instantly asleep. He watched her breathing as it slowed. He tried to force himself to stay awake but soon sleep overtook him and he fell asleep beside her.

The next morning light hit Tommy dead in the face. He turned to look at the clock and find out what time it was and felt flesh next to him. It dawned on him then that last night had happened. He watched the girl next to him with love swelling in his heart. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?" He asked as the girl looked at him.

"Not long. I was just being lazy and not wanting to get out of bed." Nikki said smiling at him. She sat up and looked at Tommy. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Just long enough to look at the clock." Tommy answered. He sat up next to her and wiped the hair from her face with one hand. "I'm glad that you came and found me Nikki. I've missed you." He said suddenly feeling a trembling inside of him. He bent down and slowly placed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

As she felt his lips on hers, she slowly pulled her lips apart letting his tongue find its way in her mouth. The kiss last for several minutes before they had to part for air. "Tommy I don't want to intrude on your life." Nikki said a tremble in her voice.

He smiled at her before taking her in his arms. "Nikki I want us to be a family. I always have. You are more than welcome here." He said planting his lips against hers again letting his tongue slip into her mouth. That finished the protest as they lay back on the bed finishing the kiss.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them. "Mommy, I'm hungry." A little voice said through the door.

Tommy got up and opened the door to admit a smiling little girl who charged him. "Daddy, I'm hungry." She said.

"Hang on princess and I'll get you something to eat. But first, we have to get mommy up." Tommy said smiling over at Nikki.

"I'm up. What do you two want for breakfast?" Nikki asked getting up and walking over to them.

"I want pancakes, mommy, with bacon and hot chocolate." Mandy said looking at her daddy. "Can we have pancakes daddy?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Sure thing princess, let's go downstairs and daddy will make you some pancakes and bacon. Mommy is going to have to do the hot chocolate though." Tommy said swinging her up on his shoulders and heading down the stairs followed closely by Nikki smiling at how attached the two had become.

"So how many pancakes do you want, princess?" Nikki asked as Mandy sat down at that table.

"Three, mommy and I want three slices of bacon too." Mandy answered looking at Nikki with her crystal blue eyes. Nikki smiled and shook her head. She could tell that the little girl had inherited her father's appetite.

"Are you sure you can eat that much? You don't normally eat that much at home." Nikki asked watching her daughter. She then turned to smile at Tommy.

"I am real hungry mommy. Please, OH please can I have three. I promise to eat all of it." Mandy begged smiling at her mother. Nikki shook her head and smiled before answering the little girl.

"Okay but I want you to eat all of it. " Nikki reminded her. She then turned to find Tommy looking at her and grinning. "You know I can't say no to that smile from either of you." She reached over and swatted him on the arm before going and starting coffee.  
>Tommy leaned down and whispered loudly to Mandy. "I know that is what keeps me in trouble with your mom all the time. But we both know she loves you and me too much to get us too bad. Isn't that right Princess?"<p>

"Yeppers, Aunt Destiny says that that is why mommy loves us both so much." Mandy answered. She was happy to see her mom and dad together at last.

After breakfast, Tommy called a local mechanic and had them send someone to look at Nikki's car. He came back into the living room where he had left both girls. "Well now that is done is there anything in the car you need before they get there?" Tommy asked watching as Nikki was brushing Mandy's hair. Both girls were wearing shirts that belonged to him and it was a funny sight to see Nikki in a black tee other than her normal purple.

"Yeah I really need to get our clothes out. I mean we can't go around in tee-shirts all day can we?" She asked smiling at Tommy. She turned her attention back to Mandy's hair.

Tommy came up and put his head on her shoulder. "I personally wouldn't mind you running around in a tee-shirt." He whispered nuzzling on Nikki's ear.

"Thomas Patrick Oliver! We have little ears that will repeat things." Nikki said acting shocked. She wore a smile on her face though at what Tommy said which in turned made Tommy smile.

"Oops." Tommy said watching as Mandy turned to watch her parents.

"Daddy you and mommy are funny." She said climbing into her mother's arms and taking her daddy's hand, which was still on her mom's shoulder.

"Thank you princess, at least I try." Tommy replied taking the little girl's hand then bending down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "You and your mom finish getting ready and I'll head down and see that you have what you need." He added letting go of Mandy's hand.

"Daddy please don't forget Kaithleen. I bet she's scared because she stayed in the car all night." Mandy said looking from her daddy who looked confused to her mother.

"Kaithleen is Mandy's doll she's had since she was a baby. Your parent's actually gave the baby to Mandy." Nikki said quickly noticing herself the confused look.

"I'll put Kaithleen in the jeep first then grab the clothes how does that sound princess?" Tommy said smiling at the child. He could tell the doll meant a great deal to her and it warmed his heart to see she cared for the baby as much as her mother cared for her.

"Deal daddy." Mandy said as Nikki turned her around to finish brushing out her hair.

In just a short time, Nikki and Mandy had made themselves at home with Tommy and though he didn't want it to end, he knew Nikki would have to eventually go back to Angel Grove. "Hey blue eyes could you come here a minute?" he hollered from his office.

"What's wrong?" Nikki said coming into the room. She had just finished putting Mandy down for a nap.

"I was wondering if you could spare tonight off to go out." Tommy asked smiling at Nikki's complete surprise.

"I . . . I would love to but what about Mandy? We can't just leave her with anyone." Nikki said. Her heart was thumping so loudly at the mere thought of going out on a date but she also knew she wasn't a child anymore that could go with no cares. She had a responsibility and her name was Mandy.

"I've got that covered. You know Kira; well she said she wouldn't mind watching Mandy tonight if it was in the cause of the grownups getting a chance to have fun." Tommy said watching as Nikki chewed on her lip.

"I don't know Tommy. I mean I do trust Kira but well I've not really been away from Mandy in a long time. I just don't want her to be scared." Nikki said sighing. She couldn't tell Tommy her fear wasn't for Mandy but herself.

"I totally understand Nikki but you can't always be there to hold her hand. Hunny she's got to grow up sometime." Tommy said getting up and putting his arms around Nikki. He tilted her head up and slowly put his lips against hers.

She at first tried to resist but soon let herself relax into the kiss and the safest place she could think of to be not only for herself but for her _'no our'_ daughter she thought. "Alright I'll go out. But first I'd like to know where we're going tonight?" She said once they broke the kiss.

"That's a surprise but I promise you'll like it." Tommy said smiling at her. In his eyes he knew her hesitance was just because she hadn't let herself love in a long time and he knew he had a lot of time to make up for.

She smiled at him then stuck her tongue out. "Now how am I going to know how to dress if you don't even give me a clue Mr. Oliver?" Nikki said winking at him.

Tommy leaned in again and planted a solid soft kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't worry about getting dressed. I was thinking we could for go dinner later and start now why it's just us." He whispered huskily as he wrapped his arms around her.

He managed to put her against a wall and began planting kisses along her neck stopping ever so often to nibble on her ear. "Tommy, we need to not be doing this." Nikki said trying hard not to relax into the kisses as well as trying to stifle the moans.

"I thought you liked what I was doing?" Tommy said nibbling again on her ear. His hand was slowly moving up her shirt to undo her bra.

"I do like what you're doing but . . ." Nikki started as Tommy found the first clasp and undone it.

It didn't take long for the bra to become undone when both of them heard a small voice in the living room. "Mommy! Mommy, I need you!"

Nikki quickly snuck her way under Tommy's arm and ran into the living room followed quickly by a confused and worried Tommy. "What's wrong princess?" Tommy said rubbing on the little girl's back as Nikki rocked with the Mandy in her arms.

"I had . . . bad nightmare." The little girl said sniffling. Tommy could tell the little girl was really upset and he wondered how long the nightmares had been going on.

"Its okay sweet pea, mommy and daddy are here." Nikki soothed. She could see the worry plainly in Tommy's eyes.

"Come here princess and tell daddy what you had a bad dream about." Tommy said holding his hands out. He knew that for the little girl to fully learn to trust him he would have to make those first little steps to help soothe her.

Mandy looked up and immediately climbed in Tommy's lap. "Daddy it was awful. I was being chased by a big monster and he wouldn't let me get to you." Mandy said tears starting to drip down her cheeks again.

"It's okay hunny. The mean monster won't get you and daddy's going to make sure." Tommy said handing the child back to her mother and retreating back to his study for a second. He came out about two minutes later with a white stuffed tiger in his arms and handed it to Mandy.

"I like tigers daddy." Mandy said taking and hugging the tiger to her before cracking a smile at her daddy.

"Somehow I figured you did. Your mommy gave this to me a long time ago." Tommy said as he saw the surprise look in Nikki's eyes at the sudden recognition of the stuffed animal.

"I didn't realize you still had that." She said smiling softly at him.

Tommy nodded. "I liked it a lot and it was something you gave me. I figured that since I got it as a get well present I better keep it besides it fit me way to well." Tommy said kissing Mandy on the forehead then winking at Nikki. "You feel better now princess?" he asked.

"Yes, will tiger keep me from having bad dreams, daddy?" Mandy asked as she began to yawn.

"Yep, he use to for me." Tommy answered smiling at the little girl.

"Can't I keep him in my room?" Mandy quizzed still fighting sleep."

"Sure thing, I think it's your turn to be guarded by tiger." Tommy said picking the little girl up and cradling her as she fell asleep. He took her back upstairs and laid her down before retreating back to the living room where he found Nikki almost in tears herself.

"Nikki what's wrong?" He asked sitting down and cradling her in his arms.

"Nothing just I've wanted so long to see you take our daughter upstairs." Nikki said smiling and wiping tears back.

"I'm glad you're back in my life and I wouldn't trade the feelings I have for you or Mandy." Tommy said pulling her on his lap and wrapping both arms around her. In a few moments, both had fallen asleep.

"Tommy it's wonderful." Nikki exclaimed at the site before them. She could tell it had taken Tommy a lot of planning to find just the place that would remind her of their favorite spot.

"I hope you'd like it." Tommy whispered coming up and putting his arms around her.

"I love it, Tommy." Nikki said leaning in and allowing herself to relax in his arms.

"Shall we partake of our dinner and enjoy the view." Tommy said taking his hands from around her and leading her toward the blanket.

In about thirty minutes, they had eaten and were now lying on the blanket cuddled up watching the stars above. "Tommy we need to talk." Nikki said leaning up on one elbow to look at the man that for so long had been missing in her life.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Tommy asked looking at the fear in Nikki's eyes.

"You realize I have to go back to Angel Grove soon but Tommy I don't want to lose you." Nikki said her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Nikki, I love you and if you have to go back then I'll go back with you for a little bit. It would give me a chance to see mom, dad, your sister and Jason." Tommy said sitting up and taking Nikki in his arms.

"But, what about your work Tommy?" Nikki asked as Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's almost time for school to be out for Christmas break. I think I can manage a little time away from here." Tommy said planting his lips to hers and slowly laying her back down.

This ended all talk and seemed to relax Nikki. "Tommy I don't think we should be doing that here." She said as she felt Tommy's lips start trailing down her neck.

"I know a place where we can do this at, if you want to Nikki. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Tommy whispered.

"I'm not uncomfortable with this thought just a little more practical." Nikki said pushing on Tommy then running her hands on his chest. Both laughed and began picking up for the drive back to the house.

"She was a good girl. She ate then she and I read a little bit of the book she brought me. I put her down about an hour and half ago." Kira said detailing Mandy's activities before smiling at Tommy and Nikki.

"Thank you Kira. Here take this for watching her and don't you dare say no either." Nikki said pressing a fifty-dollar bill in her hand. Kira smiled then shook her head before finally pocketing the money.

"If you need me to watch her again just let me know. She's a smart little girl and a joy to watch." Kira said as Tommy led her toward the door.

"We will Kira and thank you so much for doing this for us." Tommy said. "See you at school tomorrow." He added as he closed the door and locked it once he saw Kira safely in her car.

He turned to find Nikki retreating upstairs. "Tommy, come on lets get some rest." She said turning about half way up the stairs.

"Coming blue eyes." He said smiling. He took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Nikki.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom before we get some sleep." Nikki said giving Tommy a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom.

Tommy got ready for bed then began the process of turning down the blankets when Nikki opened the door leading from the bathroom to his room. "Do you need the bathroom?" she asked smiling as Tommy turned and gave her a surprised look at what she was wearing.

"Wow Nikki you look even more beautiful than ever." He managed a little embarrassed he couldn't think of something more romantic to say.

"I take it you see something you like then." She said coming up and running her hands up his chest. He smiled then leaned in and kissed her.

"I could get use to this you know." Tommy said once they had parted for air.

"I could too Tommy." Nikki said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I have something I want to give you Nikki." Tommy said turning over and opening the drawer on the small table by the bed. He reached in and lifted out a small box before turning back over to face Nikki.

"What's that Tommy?" Nikki said as he sat up and took her hands in his.

"Nikki, I know this isn't as romantic as I wanted it to be but I was wondering if you might consider . . . I mean I was wondering if you would consent. . ." Tommy almost couldn't finish his sentence trying hard to find the right words. "Nichole Rochelle Bradford Skywalker would you marry me?" He finally managed.

"Dr. Thomas Patrick Oliver, I would not only consent and consider but would most definitely decide to marry you." Nikki responded as Tommy smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you Nikki." Tommy said huskily as Nikki leaned up letting part of her nightie slip revealing some of herself to his smoldering gaze.

"I love you too, Tommy." Nikki said as all talk ended and they began kissing.

The day dawned hot and humid but for the small group of people gathered at the little church nothing seemed wrong. "I can't believe those two are finally getting married." Jan whispered to Thomas as Rocky and Aisha finished their walk down the aisle.

"Personally I'm glad they are getting married. They're perfect for each other." He replied as they watched yet another couple came up the aisle. They had been one that was introduced to them as Kira and Trent a couple of kids from Tommy's biology class and friends as well.

"He looks so nervous." Jan commented back smiling at her son. Tommy was lightly fingering the collar of his tuxedo and smiling nervously at Jason who just nodded and smiled back.

Destiny came down the aisle finishing the line then the wedding march began. "Oh my goodness she's absolutely beautiful." Thomas said as Mandy came up the aisle tossing rose petals every so often from her basket. Right behind her being escorted down by her Uncle Kirk whom she and Destiny had lived with came Nikki. Nikki had wanted her father but couldn't get a hold of him at the time.

"She's almost as beautiful as her mother." Jan replied smiling as Nikki and Kirk made their way down the aisle to join Tommy and the preacher at the alter.

The pastor looked up and smiled. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here this day to join in wedlock Dr. Thomas Patrick Oliver and Nichole Rochelle Bradford Skywalker in holy matrimony. If anyone here sees a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." The pastor began. Everyone gave everyone else a look as if to say yeah right we've been waiting a long time for this. Finally after a few minutes the pastor continued. "Who gives this woman away?" He asked smiling at Nikki and Kirk.

"I do." Kirk replied raising the veil over Nikki's head then slipping her hand into Tommy's.

"Thank you sir." Tommy whispered as Kirk laid his hand briefly on Tommy's shoulder before retreating to his seat.

"Matrimony is not a state to enter into lightly but both of these young people have consented and have an understanding of what marriage means. Do you Dr. Thomas Patrick Oliver take Nichole Rochelle Bradford Skywalker do be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked looking at Tommy.

"I do sir." Tommy replied turning his gaze on Nikki beside him.

"Do you Nichole Rochelle Bradford Skywalker take Dr. Thomas Patrick Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked turning this time to Nikki.

"I do sir." Nikki replied her eyes on Tommy.

"Now you both have vows that you wished to say to each other at this time." The preacher said nodding at Tommy first.

"Nikki, I've known you since we were children. You've been my best friend, my confidant, and the light in all my darkness. I've loved you since I met you. I want you to know that I pledge to be there for you always. I can't say enough of how I feel when I'm around you but to say that I love you." Tommy said placing the ring on Nikki's finger. Nikki smiled before reaching over and taking the ring that Destiny handed her.

"Tommy, I've known you since we were children. You've been my best friend, my confidant, and a steady rock through out my life even in the worst of times. I've loved you since I met you. I want you to know that I pledge to be there always for you and I trust your love for me and for Mandy. I love you Tommy." Nikki said placing the ring on Tommy's finger.

Tommy motioned for Mandy to come to him. "Mandy I love you and your mom. I want you to have this ring as a token that I will never leave you." Tommy said placing the ring on the little girl's finger and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy. I give you this flower." The little girl replied giving her father a flower, she had been given. This got a chuckle from everyone.

"Then in so much as you have consented and given rings in a pledge of your love and fidelity, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." The pastor said. Tommy leaned in and kissed Nikki as Mandy hugged both her parents to her.

"I now present to you family and friends Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver and family." The pastor said as Nikki and Tommy turned with Mandy between them to face their family and friends.

The end (or is it?)


End file.
